Sherlock episode list
Sherlock Episode List: Series One Episodes Episode 1: "A Study In Pink" In this episode Sherlock Holmes and John Watson meet for the first time, become flatmates and solve mysterious crime together. The police back at scotland yard are investigating 4 what seem to be suicides, but Sherlock deduces that these are not suicides but the results of a serial killer. and im not one to give away the end or atleast I will do that on another page Episode 2: "The Blind Banker" Sherlock is hired by an old freind to investigate a break in at a bank. what makes this break in so unique is that the doors were all locked and never opened to the room that was broken into. Sherlock quickly figures out that the grafhetti found in the bank was a message meant for one of the workers at the bank that is later found dead in his flat with the doors locked from the inside. later on a journalist is also found dead in his flat with the doors locked from the inside. Sherlock and Watson find clues that link these to men with a chinese smuggling group known as the Black Lotus. Both of the men are members and apparently one of them stole something while over seas and the Black lotus want it back. They dont know which man stole it so they killed them both. after cracking the cipher on the symbals found in the bank and other locations Sherlock and Watson stop the Black Lotus' killing spree, but the Leader Shan gets away but is later Killed by Moriarty Episode 3: "The Great Game" In this episode some one is setting up multiple puzzling scenes of crime and challenging Sherlock to solve them. Sherlock finaly comes face to face with the feindish Professor James Moriarty. Sherlock Episode List: Series Two Episodes Episode 4: "A Scandal in Belgravia" Mycroft Hires Sherlock and Watson to retreive a picture from the phone of Irene Adler that she is using against one of the minor royals. She was later appeared to have been killed, but had faked her death and reappears a couple of weeks later when the coast is clear Episode 5: "The Hounds of Baskerville" Sherlock and Watson are contacted by Henry Knight who was traumatized by his fathers death by a monstrous hound years before. Sherlock and Watson investigate Dewer's Hollow, and MInistry of Defence a testing site where the hound was believed to be seen. there one of the Baskerville scientist, Dr Frankland is continuing work on an aborted project to create a hallucinogenic gas for military use. The name of the aborted project was H.O.U.N.D. Episode 6: "The Reichenbach Fall" In the final problem Moriarty is back and is trying to ruin Sherlocks reputation by making him turn out to look like the bad guy and pretending to be an actor hired by Sherlock named Richard Brooke to play the villianous part Of James Moriarty. Then Moriarty forces Sherlock to commit suicide inorder to save John, Mrs Hudson, and Lestrade from being killed, but at the end of the episode its revealed that Sherlock faked his own death. Sherlock Episode List: Series Three Episodes Episode 7: "The Empty Hearse" Episode 8: "The Sign Of Three" Whats your favorite episode of Sherlock A study in pink The blind banker The great game A scandal in belgravia The hounds of Baskerville The Reichenbach Fall